


Content - Logicality Oneshot

by And_There_They_Go_Again



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), Fluff, How original, M/M, Oneshot, its basically just fluff, logicality oneshot, yep another oneshot featuring a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again
Summary: Just a cute, short, fluffy little oneshot written to distract myself from my other writing projects :)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Content - Logicality Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely to distract me from my other WIPs

We muster the will to walk back to our dorms while the night is still young, or at least young enough that the streetlights still illuminate the narrow walkway. Our hands are close, occasionally they brush against each other. Logan never pulled away when that happened, neither did I. I guess we are both still a little tipsy, the energy from the bar hasn’t worn off yet. It feels like little sparks are flickering around us. Like, for the first time we know each other. Logan is smiling, actually smiling, genuine, bright, happy, oh god so very happy. He looks relaxed. His smile stirs me in some unusual way. Butterflies erupt in my stomach and I smile as well.

“Do you ever feel strange?”

He laughs softly, a deep rumbling sound “Strange?”

I look at my feet, suddenly feeling like a bundle of nerves. “Uh… yeah. I mean, like, do you ever feel so… attached to someone? Like…” The butterflies in my stomach double and I begin to feel lightheaded. I can’t imagine the look on Logan’s face right now. Maybe doing this while drunk isn’t the best idea.

I’m so caught up in my nervous thoughts that I didn’t realise I had trailed off. “Like?” Logan’s deep voice brings me back to reality. I lift my gaze to meet his eyes and exhale silently when I see he’s still smiling. He is drunk, though it’s less noticeable. He isn’t loud like Roman or Remus, or silly like Ethan or Virgil. He’s quiet, but he doesn’t think before he says anything, he just says it. He lets his walls down, he smiles, and his eyes shine with a happy light that brings out the glow in his beautiful features. It’s so incredibly endearing. 

I take a deep, grounding breath “Like, you could just sit there, forever and ever, and be so content to just be there with them. Like, you were just...” I look Logan in the eyes. He’s not smiling anymore, but the energy is still there, hanging around us light tiny lightbulbs, illuminating us along with the streetlight suspended above us. I swallow deeply as I move a little closer to Logan and rest my hands on his chest, looking down at my shoes again. “…just made for each other”

A moment of silence passes before Logan speaks up again “I believe the emotion you are looking for is ‘love’”

“R-right…” I fall silent when I feel a soft hand on my chin, gently pulling my face upwards. Logan and I lock eyes. He cups my face with his hands and slowly leans in, so I could pull away if I wanted to. I don’t pull away. Our lips meet. They just softly graze at first, we both pause hesitantly for a moment, then move back in. His lips are so soft and fit perfectly with mine. I keep my hands on his chest and he moves his to my waist. My heart flutters a little.

Eventually, we both pull away.

“Oh,” I say. It comes out more like a breath of air than a word.

He smiles again “Oh”

I smile back at him and laugh softly, resting my forehead on his chest, swaying slightly, so content, just to be here, with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (Comments are appreciated)


End file.
